Slowly, So Slowly
by mojor
Summary: part 3- follows Scientific Method. Again, this story is really old. No idea about rating or content.


**2012- author's note- If you're here looking for Castle then this is not it!**

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who PMed me and asked for the rest of this series- god, luv ya! LOL! I'm not re-reading this, and i wrote it sooooooo long ago! I have no idea what it's even about but when scrolling my harddrive looking for it I found a heap of J7 fics so i'll post the lot as soon as I work out what order they go in. It's probably crap. Sorry!**

**Cheers!**

This one continues directly from Scientific Method,  
>which in turn follows on from <span>All or Nothing<span>. I suggest you start there.

Hey Sues, thank you.  
>I can't express how much i appreciate your input, so i'm sending a smiley face your way instead :-)<p>

The Disclaimers:-  
>Voyager and Star Trek aren't mine.<br>This story _may_ contain some slightly naughty words, same-sex relationships and adult themes.  
>But i'm not promising anything...<br>I recently discovered that there is an R in between PG13 and NC17. I guess that's where i'll put this. Not to be confused with the R rating in Australia, which is only one step below X (which this story definitely is not).

Slowly, So Slowly.  
><span>by MoJoR.<span>

_Seven stood at the heart of a Borg cube, her silver-black outfit torn and tattered on her body. She seemed invisible to the drones around her, their voices mere whispers at the back of her mind. She reached out to one as he passed her, her human hand pale and small against his armour. Unnoticed._

_She took a step forward, then another, but despite the movements, the corridor around her remained unchanged. Another drone approached her and she attempted to step into his path, to get him to notice this small, insignificant human._

_His steps did not falter and Seven thought she had been unsuccessful, that he would walk straight through her, unseeing._

_He stopped, scant microns between them. She could not speak, could not hear his thoughts. The panic inside her began to build. Finally, the drone turned to look at her and Seven screamed._

_Behind the black body armour, behind the optical implant, behind the cranial plating, was the face of her Captain._

_A single hazel eye regarded her, unblinking. The red light from its partner steady on her cheek. Unable to breath, Seven reached out to touch the mottled skin. The distance between them increased until only the tips of Seven's fingers were able to brush against the cold, cold skin._

_She traced her fingers along one cheek, leaving trails of colour in their path. A single tear touched her, warm against her fingers and Seven focused her attention at its source. That one eye that seemed to recognise her, one eye that was a window to her future._

_A sob caught in Seven's throat as her lungs fought for air. A hand, clothed in red, reached out to her and Seven's legs crumpled, no longer able to support her weight. The hand stopped, motionless above her as she fell, and Seven reached blindly to grasp it. Feeling only empty air, the distance between them too great._

As the alcove released her, Seven slid slowly to the deck.

"Regeneration cycle incomplete," the computer droned, uncaring.

Closing her eyes, Seven leant back against the reassuring strength of her alcove. Her pulse was erratic, her breathing unsteady and she accessed her memory circuits, searching for that one moment of peace, when her life was perfect, when she experienced no doubts.

_Omega._

But even that image of perfection was shadowed by the light that Seven knew shone from Kathryn's eyes. Unable to regenerate, she left the cargo bay. The corridor lights were dimmed, signifying the night watch. The former drone walked aimlessly, content to let her feet take her, while her mind was focused elsewhere.

She had hurt the Captain and did not know how to undo that hurt. In all the time she had been on board Voyager, on the many occasions she had angered the Captain, she had never before seen such an intense look of outrage. Seven was forced to concede that her actions may well have damaged her relationship with the Captain beyond her abilities to repair it.

"Please state your destination," the computer intoned. Seven realised that she had been standing in the turbolift for thirty-six seconds. She was unsure where she wanted to go: feeling no desire to return to astrometics and not wishing to risk encountering the Captain by reporting to the bridge.

"Deck 10," she spoke, finally deciding that engineering was as good a destination as any. Moving quickly through the empty corridor, the ex-Borg entered from the far doors, travelling the length of engineering. She scanned the monitors as she passed, each of the consoles displaying readings on life support, main power, maneuvering thrusters; all well within expected parameters.

Seven took a moment to access long-range scanners, running a series of sweeps over the surrounding system. Assured of Voyager's continued safety, she continued towards the main workstation. Perhaps she could use this time to increase the expected life span of the ships isolinear circuitry. During her previous inspection of the bio-neural gel packs, she had noticed a number of minor fractures which, in time, could effect the accuracy of the computer's calculations.

Satisfied with her decision, Seven continued towards the storage compartments. Ensign Mulchaey was working at the main engineering station and he raised his head at her approach.

"Morning Seven, you're up early," he commented, his voice unnaturally loud in the silence.

"Good day, Ensign," she replied, not stopping as she continued past him.

"The Captain's on the upper level if you're looking for her," he added. The young woman froze mid-step, uncertainty claiming her.

Turning her head slightly, Seven could see the Captain standing to one side of engineering's upper deck. The older woman stood leaning against the safety rail, looking down at her officer, her expression unreadable.

Seven was unsure how to proceed. It would be foolish to leave, yet her feet refused to move forward. After a moment, the Captain saved her from making a decision as she stepped into the internal access lift. As the lift moved behind the bulkhead she was concealed from view, and Seven took the opportunity to compose her thoughts.

The former drone watched each movement the smaller woman made as she approached her. While uncertain of her reception, she did not expect the slight smile the Captain offered in greeting.

"Seven, you couldn't sleep either?" she asked softly. Seven hesitated, aware that the Ensign was well within hearing range.

"I could not," Seven stated, still wary.

"Join me in the mess-hall?"

The simple invitation released the tension in the Borg's tall frame. Not responding immediately, Seven studied the dark circles under the Captain's eyes, the criss-crossing lines that she did not think had been there earlier and came to the conclusion that the shadow that marred the green of her eyes did not match the confidence of her stance.

"That would be acceptable," Seven replied, her voice gentle despite the formality of her response.

The stars stood motionless, their silver light the only illumination in the silent mess-hall. Seven followed her Captain across the room, taking a seat beside one of the plas-glass windows. Not knowing what comment would be appropriate on her part, the younger woman was content to sit and gaze at the tiny points of light. The Captain settled into the seat opposite her, her small hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. The starlight reflected off the vapour as it rose from the mug, and Seven turned her head to watch the steam spiral upwards.

"I would like to apologise, Seven," Kathryn started, finding the words Seven had been searching for.

"For what, Captain?" Seven waited while the Captain took a slow sip of her coffee.

"I was not aware that you had decided to try dating again. When Chakotay told me, I think perhaps I was a little surprised, and while I do not condone your methods, I do accept that you would wish to explore this side of humanity. I should have offered you encouragement and guidance, rather than censure."

"You were correct in assuming I had not considered Ensign Hoyt's feelings in the matter. My behaviour was inappropriate, and your anger justified," the young woman admitted. "I made several comments I now find I regret."

The Captain raised her hand slightly, motioning for Seven to stop.

"Your accusations were accurate," Kathryn dropped her gaze for a moment and exhaled as Seven waited for her to continue. "And although I can not offer an excuse for my behaviour, I hope you will accept an apology and my assurance that I will not presume to invade upon your privacy in the future."

Seven sensed Kathryn's speech had taken considerable effort. Each word had been carefully chosen, each phrase modulated to project emotionless sincerity. Her face remained composed, her head high, her knuckles white where they gripped the mug as if afraid it would try to escape her grasp.

"That will be unnecessary," Seven spoke as she watched the woman opposite her. She wondered if the Captain knew how her eyes betrayed her. Much of Seven's understanding of human emotion stemmed from watching those eyes and she found that tonight, she did not want to stop looking at them. The silence continued for a long moment, before Janeway began to yawn.

"I think maybe I'll return to my quarters, try to get a little sleep before alpha watch," she said with a small grin.

"I shall be in astrometrics should you require me." Seven stood, stifling her disappointment.

"You're on leave, Seven. Take a break."

"I would prefer to continue analysing the Jarkart maps," Seven countered. The Captain nodded, understanding her curiosity.

"I'll meet you in the holodeck for a game of velocity, seventeen hundred hours."

"Acceptable," Seven agreed and watched as Kathryn departed with a wave.

Seven reflected on how rapidly the following day had seemed to progress as she stepped once more into her alcove, looking forward to tomorrow. Upon entering astrometrics, she had quickly lost herself in the data they had recently received.

The information Seven had gained from the Collective contained little on this region of space, so even the limited charts the Jarkart had gifted them with had increased their knowledge immensely. Mention had been made of a race of people with whom the Jarkart had traded and from their conversation yesterday, Seven knew the Captain planned to set a course for that system following shore leave, and the former drone had spent considerable time studying the data regarding that planet.

As the bridge was no doubt quiet, Seven had not been surprised when the Captain stopped by to check her progress. Bringing with her their schedule for the next few days, the Captain had leant against Seven's work station while she read.

A series of valleys that appeared rich in vegetation had been chosen as a starting point. A river followed the line of the valley and opened onto a flat plain and Seven considered it a good choice, being likely to contain a wider variety of plant life from seeds that would have found their way down stream during times of flood.

Apparently Mr Neelix had arranged to have a series of canisters ready to be beamed to the surface each afternoon, should they find anything worth further study. Having analysed samples bought back from the away team, they had concluded that at least some of the planet's flora was suitable for human consumption.

Seven balanced on the dais, not quite leaning far enough into the alcove to trigger the regeneration cycle, wanting a few moments to herself. The Captain admitted to having left the bridge in Tuvok's care, which left her free to begin their game of Velocity early. Seven smiled now at that gesture, at the way in which the Captain had acknowledged her desire to spend their free time together, without having to speak the words. It was an admission that Seven knew was not easy for her to make and the former drone understood that.

Their velocity match had been enjoyable. The Captain had played well, although her win had not been easy. Seven had succeeded in winning four of the nine rounds and even those that she had lost, had been close. At one point, she had commented on her inability to defeat her opponent and the Captain had laughed, stating that she had been playing the game for twenty five years, while Seven had started less than a year ago. The rich laugh, more so than the subsequent words, had eased her disappointment.

Stepping back to allow unconsciousness to claim her, Seven allowed that memory to accompany her.

Opening her eyes as her connection to the computer was broken, the blonde ex-Borg found the Captain standing before her. The first thing she noticed was that the older woman had changed from her regular attire into a pair of sturdy looking brown pants into which was tucked a loose fitting cream shirt. Seven decided immediately that she liked the change, before turning her attention to more relevant matters. She noticed that she held a standard issue survival pack in one hand and a wide brimmed hat in the other.

"You are preparing to depart?" Seven asked the obvious.

"It will get quite warm down there later on, I thought we could get a start while it's still a little cooler."

Stepping down from the platform Seven decided it was an acceptable plan. While the heat did not bother her as much, she could accept that the Captain would be more sensitive to changes in temperature.

"Did you have anything you needed to see to before we leave?" she asked. When Seven indicated that she did not, the Captain continued. "Tuvok and Neelix will be joining us as soon as Chakotay is back on board. In the mean time, we can have a look around."

While it was Seven's opinion that there was little to look _at_, she did not intend to ruin the Captain's good cheer and so remained silent on the matter.

"Will I require any equipment?" Seven asked instead.

"Not really, is there anything you wanted to bring?"

"Lieutenant Torres indicated that one required a place to sleep while on shore leave as bedding is not provided."

"Tuvok is taking care of that. They'll be sending down one of the emergency shelters for us each night. It wouldn't be seemly to have the Captain sleep on the ground!"

Seven found herself agreeing with Tuvok's assessment as she followed Janeway out of the confines of the cargo bay.

The morning air was brisk, the sun touching only the top of the valley at this time of day. The river gurgled and bubbled beside them and Seven watched as Janeway inhaled deeply, and turned to survey their surrounds. She seemed more relaxed here than she did on Voyager and Seven wondered why she would choose to serve on board a starship when she obviously found great pleasure in more natural surroundings.

Seven considered asking, but was for some reason reluctant to break the peacefulness that enveloped them as they meandered beside the stream.

Large rocks littered the waters path, occasionally forming a barrier between them and the river. Approaching a small overhang, the Captain lay down her pack and proceeded to climb the formation. It was only two point three metres high and Seven decided it was likely to pose little challenge to the Captain's physical capabilities. Content to wait, Seven opened her tricorder and scanned the area.

"It won't tell you anything your own eyes won't, if you look," the Captain commented from above, somewhat inaccurately in Seven's opinion, "Come on up."

Considering the request, Seven studied the rocks. It was an easy climb although the reason behind the activity was lost to her. The Captain, however, was up there and had requested her presence.

In three quick moves, Seven covered the distance between them and stood slowly as she gained her balance. The earth dropped away slightly to one side of them, the water falling the short distance to bubble in the pool below. The sound was strangely calming, the muted green of the thick foliage surrounding the pool more appealing than the washed out colours of the field Seven had walked through during her first visit to the planet.

"What do you think?" the auburn-haired woman asked.

Seven tried to determine her opinion of the view. The swirling motion of the pool resembled the movement of gases through a wormhole. The black of the water like the depths of space. The silver sparkle where the sun broke through the leaves, the glimmer of distant stars.

She did not think _beautiful_ was the correct term as there was nothing definitively beautiful about either water or pteridophytes in general. The way the elusive pattern in the random gurgles and splashes of the waterfall teased her senses, could not be described.

"It doesn't matter, Seven. You don't need to find one of the Doctor's phrases for all occasions." The Captain's accusation bringing Seven out of her contemplation.

"I was attempting to find an adjective suitable to describe my response. I do not think there is one."

"Try," the Captain encouraged.

"It is restive, yet also stimulating. A contradiction I was hoping to avoid. The movements of the water remind me of the constant motion of the universe. The leaves that spin in the eddies are like planets around their stars. The variations in colour as the light reflects of the surface very much like the difference we see as we pass through areas of dense gas or dust particles," Seven trailed off, embarrassed, despite having enjoyed the opportunity to express herself, and she found herself wondering what the Captain saw when she looked at the same pool. A hand touched hers gently as the Captain moved to stand beside her.

"And perhaps that's Voyager, making her way home," Kathryn said, indicating a white flower bobbing under and over the small waves, pulled side to side by the churning water. From their vantage point above the river, they watched the flower as it moved into calmer waters and continued down stream.

Voyager contacted them a few hours later as both Neelix and Tuvok were ready to beam down. They had walked several kilometres alongside the river finding two fruit-laden trees and a large number of pale orange fungi that Seven had found to be rich in protein. Recording the sites for Neelix's team to find, they had continued on.

Their teammates had chosen an area a half-kilometre from their current location for their beam-down point and while the path alongside the river was relatively easy to follow, their current passage up the ridge was much harder. Seven found her rate of respiration had increased and the muscles in her legs worked to make each step. In front of her, the Captain veered towards a young tree and leant against it while she opened her canteen for a drink. Seven increased her pace to join her.

"Nearly there," Janeway said between breaths. Having taken the hat from her head, she now rubbed some of the water over her forehead and neck as she rested in the shade. They intended to return to the cooler valley after lunch but if they were to locate a variety of food stuffs for Voyager, they also needed to explore the hills in the area.

"Why did we not request that Voyager beam us directly to the site?" Seven asked, thinking that a much more efficient means of transport.

"Walking is part of the fun."

"I had not noticed," the former drone remarked dryly. The Captain merely laughed at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Here, drink some water," Janeway said, offering her the canteen.

"I do not.."

"Have a drink anyway," the commanding woman interrupted. Seven complied, dropping the survival kit she had commandeered from her superior officer at her feet. She took several short swallows of the cool water to satisfy her Captain before returning it.

"Let's keep moving," the older woman suggested. Replacing the canteen on a hook at her waist, the Captain stood, brushing her hands on her thighs as she continued along their path.

"I'm curious to see what Tuvok has found," Janeway admitted, her security officer having alluded to finding something a short distance away that the Captain would want to see. From what Seven could remember from their orbital scans, there were very few locations of note and she was uncertain as to what Tuvok was referring.

Accepting that during their years together, the Vulcan officer was likely to have developed a greater understanding of their Captain, Seven refrained from commenting, except to admit to her own curiosity.

As they walked, Seven fell back so she could walk behind and slightly below her Captain in order to prevent her from falling should the path become treacherous. Conversation became less frequent as they progressed, the effort required to talk better spent on breathing. Seven was beginning to think that the Captain was pushing herself so as not to slow the younger woman down and she reduced the size of her step in the hope that her leader would slow to match her pace.

It was not long afterwards that they crested the hill, the cool wind offering relief from the sun as it ruffled through Seven's hair. She considered briefly that perhaps she should have brought a hat, as the Captain had, the sun uncomfortably warm on her pale skin. Shading her eyes from the glare, she turned to look along the grassland.

"Commander Tuvok and Mr Neelix are waiting just ahead," she informed the Captain, having spotted the pair some distance ahead of them in a lightly forested glade. "They have found shade," she added, thinking that she, if not her Captain, had had enough of the sun.

"Sounds good to me," her companion agreed as they set off at a slightly faster pace now that they were travelling on level ground. The Captain removed her hat to allow the breeze to cool her as they walked and Seven decided that, even after their exertions, the Captain looked very beautiful.

Tuvok left their camp to meet them as soon as he noticed their approach. Seven could see that they had begun setting up equipment, despite the fact that they had not intended to make camp until evening. Next to her, the Captain made a small sound of query and Seven knew that she too had noticed their endeavours.

"Good morning, Captain, Seven," he greeted them when he was close enough to be easily heard.

"Hello, Tuvok, what's going on?" the Captain asked immediately.

"Mr Neelix suggested that he and I make camp here tonight. The tubers and berries found during out initial reconnaissance are plentiful throughout these hills and he wanted an opportunity to harvest as many as possible."

"I had thought we would continue along the valley to the plain," the Captain countered, surprised that her officers would have made a change to her plans without first contacting her.

"That has not changed. A team of botanists will be joining us shortly to allow you and Seven to continue onwards. Crewman Boylan has been informed that you will contact him upon locating new specimens. That will allow the Doctor time to complete his analysis before tomorrow morning."

"And Neelix and yourself?"

"Will join you again at his time tomorrow. We will make camp ahead of you to provide you with a place of rest while our team harvests those items the Doctor deems appropriate."

Seven waited while they discussed the change in plans, intrigued by the Captain's response. She had rarely seen either Tuvok or Neelix counter the Captain's orders, even in something as minor as shore leave and had thought the Captain would have had a stronger response to the event. While Neelix's plan was acceptable, there had been nothing wrong with the Captain's original schedule.

The Captain, however, clearly did not think the departure from protocol warranted further discussion and the trio continued towards the partially assembled camp site.

Seven noticed that Neelix was in particularly high spirits and seemed eager for the two woman to continue on. The former Borg was puzzled as to why he himself did not join their scouting team if he was so eager to see what lay ahead of them. Regardless, it was after midday when Seven and the Captain finally left the others.

The Captain started off on a slightly different course than Seven expected, taking them further along the ridge rather than back down to the valley.

"Commander Tuvok recommended a diversion from our original path," Seven stated.

"He did. Apparently he thinks I need a break and has decided I should do more in the way of relaxation while we are here," she commented.

"And you agree with him?" she queried, unsure of the Captain's tone.

"Not entirely, but I'm curious as to what he found out here to tempt me. It appears that whatever it is, it's eight kilometres away at ninety two degrees."

Seven moved to open her tricorder only to have the Captain's hand restrain her.

"Don't. I'm looking forward to the surprise," she admitted. As Seven considered it, she found that, she too, enjoyed not knowing.

The ground was far easier to traverse than the path they had scaled earlier in the day, the temperature though, had increased considerably, and Seven was extremely glad of the protection her bio-suit offered. The Captain had found it necessary to remove her outer shirt and now wore a thin singlet. The brim of her hat protected her shoulders from the heat and once again Seven regretted her own lack of foresight.

Twice, they paused to investigate plants that seemed to be of interest to the local wildlife, calling for Boylan to beam samples to the botanics lab for investigation on both occasions. They did not stick strictly to the heading Tuvok suggested, happy to rely on Seven's sense of direction to stay roughly on track. Instead, they followed their curiosity, investigating the thickly wooded areas, rocky outcroppings and whatever else took their interest. Both taking the rare opportunity to enjoy each other's company away from the daily demands of duty.

It was only a couple of hours before sundown when the Captain suggested focusing their efforts on finding a place to camp for the night. Not having located anything that Seven considered worth diverting their journey for, and the Captain still loath to use more conventional means with which to locate Tuvok's surprise, they set about finding a suitable campsite.

They had been able to hear the river for some time and slowly made their way towards the water source. Seven mentioned Tom's desire to go fishing and suggested she try to catch them something to eat when they arrived.

"Have you ever been fishing before?" the Captain asked.

"No, but it does not look difficult."

"You're welcome to try, but don't be discouraged if you don't catch anything tonight," she cautioned.

"You doubt my chances of success?" Seven queried, all the more determined to try.

"Never," she said with a smile at the young woman, "I just know from experience that fishing can be a lot more just sitting by a river, than anything involving fish. They don't always let themselves get caught," she explained.

Seven considered the advice, finally deciding that she would devise a more efficient means of obtaining dinner once they were settled. After locating the river they continued downstream, looking for a flat bank a short distance from the water where they could erect their shelter.

Finally locating a broad expanse that the Captain found adequate, the two woman separated to survey the area before calling Voyager to beam down the emergency shelter. Seven moved away from the river while the Captain continued downstream.

Moving around a series of large rocks, Seven investigated what looked to be an outcropping to ensure that an animal had not already claimed this area as its own. Coming to a stop at one edge of a clearing, Seven located Tuvok's surprise.

A wall of stone curved to form a shallow cave, inside which lay a pool of water several metres wide. The light from the setting sun shone directly into the alcove, showing the small flowering plants which grew along the rocky overhang. Approaching the pond, the former Borg could see steam rising from the surface.

Calling for the Captain to join her, she watched the smaller woman move around the pool. A slight grin creased the corners of her mouth as she crouched down, dangling her fingers in the gently moving water. Seven discovered that despite her own lack of enthusiasm for the pond, she was glad the Captain found the discovery pleasing. Standing once more, Janeway headed back towards Seven, wiping her hands on her legs to dry them.

"It's a hot spring. The water comes from under the earth and so is at a higher temperature than the river," she explained as she approached.

"And the Commander thought that this would please you?" Seven questioned, unsure of the appeal.

"He knows how much I enjoy a hot bath," she replied. "Although I'm surprised he thought I would make use of the spring," she finished.

"Why would you not?" Seven asked. "Clearly Tuvok has gone to considerable effort to allow you the opportunity."

"Perhaps," was all the Captain said as she continued back towards the river.

Having assembled the few pieces of the temporary structure that did not arrive already in place, Seven proceeded to set up the cooking equipment. Food from Neelix's kitchen had been sent down that simply needed heating for the Captain and she had requested a liquid nutritional supplement for convenience.

As the sun dipped towards the nearby hills, Seven eyed the river. Occasional splashes hinted at the fish below and Seven considered her plan. The Captain was sitting further down the river, perched on a rock which jutted out into the stream. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the last of the sun and Seven took in the sight.

The sun's rays bathed her features, highlighting the reds and golds of her hair and causing her skin to appear slightly bronzed. She had draped her cream shirt over her shoulders and it hung down either side of her hips to pool on the rock beside her.

Forgetting her plans to fish for the time being, Seven merely stood in silent contemplation. Before this moment, she had not considered that fact that the two of them were alone together, and that sudden knowledge caused her breathing to increase.

Watching the rise and fall of the Captain's chest, the way her hair moved in the breeze, the slight smile that touched the corners of her mouth, Seven felt her body react.

Hesitantly, the blonde woman walked towards her, not wanting to disturb her peace but hoping, instead, to share in it. Sensing her approach, Kathryn looked up at her and smiled and Seven almost stopped moving. Swinging her legs around to make room on the rock beside her, the Captain motioned for Seven to join her.

"I like this time of day. It's like the world is slowly coming to a rest. You forget what sunset is like living on board a starship."

Seven settled onto the rock, its surface warm from the sun and where Kathryn's legs had been. After a moment, the Captain closed her eyes again and slowly, so slowly, leant back against Seven's shoulder. The pressure increased so gently that Seven had to turn her head to confirm the contact. The young woman relaxed into the contact, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around the petite frame beside her. Instead, she remained still, not daring to move less it break the tentative bond between them.

Eventually the sun slipped behind the hill and the breeze became cooler. Small goosebumps rose on the Captain's arms and the younger woman thought perhaps they should activate the small heat source in their shelter.

"Time to go inside, I suppose," Kathryn said eventually.

The warm weight against Seven's shoulder shifted as she sat upright, preparing to stand.

"I have enjoyed our day together, Captain," Seven stated, not wanting the other woman to leave without knowing how much she had enjoyed her company. Kathryn spun around on the rock so that they were face to face before replying.

"As have I, Seven. Thank you." The Captain sought Seven's hand and brushed her fingers along the smooth skin as she entwined their fingers together.

For one agonisingly sweet moment, Seven believed that she was about to kiss her, before the warm fingers slid from her grasp. The Captain turned and slipped off the rock, and Seven held her breath as she watched her cover the short distance to their camp.

The hut was well lit when Seven returned and Janeway had arranged two chairs at the opening to allow them to remain outside a while longer. The Captain moved from her seat as Seven approached, draping a towel over one shoulder and collecting a change a clothing from the chair beside her.

"I'm going to test the spring before it gets too dark," she informed her.

"You are not taking your phaser and tricorder?" Seven questioned, glancing down at the small bundle of clothes Kathryn held in one hand. When the Captain remained where she stood, she removed hers from her waist and handed them to her commanding officer.

"Thanks, I won't be long," the auburn-haired woman assured, before moving out of the light.

Seven moved about their camp, noting the changes the Captain had made in the few minutes she was here alone. Two bowls had been taken from their packs and set beside the cooker. The portable heating unit activated on the lowest setting, enough to take the chill out of the air. Looking inside the structure Seven noted that the two bunks had been set up for the evening and the former Borg felt a moment of apprehension. She was uncertain how she would manage to sleep rather than regenerate as she was accustomed. While physically capable of sleep, it was something that she found difficult to maintain and on the occasions when the Doctor had requested that she make the effort, she had woken feeling disoriented.

Noticing the Captain's phaser beside one of bunks, Seven remembered her earlier plans to try fishing. Collecting it and the tricorder that lay beside it, the young woman headed back outside to the river.

She took a few moments to study the movements of the fish as they fed on the small insects that darted across the water's surface. Her tricorder showed several fish that moved along the bottom of the river bed to be over forty centimetres long and Seven considered trying for one of these before deciding instead to settle for one of the smaller fish that swam closer to the surface.

She was unsure if they would be palatable and in truth she doubted she was likely to actually eat the fish once she had caught it. A small one would be adequate for their needs. Adjusting her phaser to the lowest stun setting, Seven moved closer to the edge. Concentrating on the changing readings on her tricorder, Seven waited for a fish to move within range. Having acquired a target, she watched the surface of the river for telltale signs of her prey, phaser aimed and ready.

Seven saw the silver flash under the water and fired, the thin beam burst forth, slicing the water with a hiss. The fish bobbed to the surface a moment later and Seven waded into the cold stream, moving carefully over the rocks, to retrieve her catch before it floated down-river. Closing her hands around the small body, Seven was surprised by the slippery feel of its scales and pulled her hands back suddenly. She watched as the fish's body sank beneath the surface, only its head visible. Unwilling to relinquish her catch, she devised a new approach.

Bending over it once again and positioning her hands under the length of the fish, Seven lifted it gently from the water. Balancing the slippery creature on her open palms, she moved steadily back towards land.

A sudden movement in the bushes behind their camp made her look up suddenly as the Captain ran into camp, her phaser drawn.

"Captain!" Seven called, dropping the fish and reaching for her own weapon.

"I heard phaser fire, are you okay?" the Captain asked jogging towards her. Her hair was wet against her head, her shirt pulled on backwards in her haste, her legs and feet bare.

"I was fishing," Seven explained, bending to retrieve the evidence.

"What? You shot the fish?" she asked, incredulous.

"It seemed more efficient," the former drone explained.

"You scared me, Seven. I thought something was wrong."

"I apologise for interrupting your bath, Captain."

"It was time I was out anyway," she admitted, brushing the damp curls away from her face. "Are you going to clean that now?" the Captain asked and Seven regarding the fish laying limp in her hands, the gills on its side flexing weakly.

"It is already quite clean, the water contains no pollutants."

"No, I mean take the scales off it and remove its intestines," the smaller woman explained.

"I do not believe so," she finally decided, grimacing as she considered the actions.

"Then you had better put it back, because neither am I," her Captain announced before she turned and headed back the way she had come, the moonlight reflecting off damp skin.

The pan of lumpy brown stew had been moved to one side of the cooker to make room for a small pot of coffee that the Captain had removed from her pack. As the water heated, the two woman sat together on the low chairs watching the evening sky slowly come to life.

Having witnessed the phenomena before, the former drone was surprised by how much she actually enjoyed waiting for the stars to become visible.

"That one there, is that the binary system?" The Captain pointed to a twin point of light low on the horizon. Recalling the star charts she had studied earlier, the astrometrics officer calculated the star's position.

"You are correct," Seven stated having decided its position matched the star's path. "It will not be visible for long, the planet's rotation will cause it to be obscured in 80 minutes."

"That's a shame, I've always found it comforting to have a point of reference on a new planet, something familiar to steer by." Leaning her head back, the Starfleet captain scanned the sky above them.

Seven considered her admission as she watched her search the heavens. The former drone found she understood her Captain's need for familiar surroundings. In their current environment, the only thing familiar to Seven was the Captain herself. Had she not been present, the blonde woman knew without question that she would have felt some level of apprehension regarding their location.

"Do you recall the densely packed region of red and blue giants in section gamma-four?" Seven asked.

"I do," the Captain answered immediately.

"I estimate it will be visible almost directly above us in one half hour."

The Captain smiled warmly at her before looking overhead, "Show me where."

Seven studied the sky above them. It still glowed with a faint light from the setting sun, its slight radiance masking the millions of stars that would soon be visible.

"That triangular formation," Seven pointed, leaning closer to the Captain to direct her gaze, "It will appear one point four radians from the uppermost star on an inclination of three degrees."

Finding the area, the auburn haired woman stared intently at the sky. Seven knew the stars would not show themselves until the sky darkened and she focused her gaze on the Captain instead.

"I'll keep an eye out for them." Reaching a hand across to rest on Seven's knee, the Captain patted the suit covered leg before standing, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"I am due for my nutritional supplement," the former Borg stated.

"Have you tried coffee yet, Seven?" the Captain asked, pausing as she leant over the cooker.

"I have not had the opportunity," Seven answered which, although not entirely accurate, was close to the truth.

"If you get the stew, I'll make us some."

"My nutritional supplement will be adequate for my needs."

"There's enough here for us both. But hang on to that supplement, if this is typical of Neelix's usual offerings, we may both need it!" she joked.

Placing her dinner and coffee on the portable table, Seven collected their chairs and moved them in under the awning. Taking her seat, she waited for her commanding officer to join her. Bowl and mug in hand, Janeway dragged her chair closer with her foot before sitting opposite the the blonde woman.

"Are the stars out yet?" she asked before starting on her meal.

"I did not check," Seven admitted. The last of the sun's light had faded and the trees were now outlined by the moon's silver glow.

Taking a quick sip of her coffee, the Captain left her dinner and walked into the open looking up into the sky.

"Right on the mark," she called back after a moment. "How would you like to eat under the stars?"

Seven considered the question, "I have no objections, if that is what you would prefer." Removing their plates from the table, Seven once again picked up their chairs. "Where do you intend to sit?"

"We can lean on the fallen tree down beside the river," Janeway suggested. She collected a blanket and her dinner and turned to a confused Seven of Nine. "Are you ready?"

Nodding her assent, Seven collected her own meal and followed after her Captain. The night was still reasonably warm with only a slight breeze moving through the trees. Although Seven's bio-suit provided adequate warmth, the Captain was once again dressed in a long-sleeve shirt.

The fallen tree was only fifty metres from their camp, the moon lighting their path enough to travel the short distance. Looking overhead, Seven saw the cluster of stars was indeed visible, a hazy group of main-sequence stars with several blue and red highlights.

Approaching the tree, Seven waited while the Starfleet captain spread the blanket on the ground.

"I believe it would have been more efficient to have eaten our meals before coming outside," the former Borg stated as she watched the Captain smooth out the blanket.

"Definitely more efficient," the Captain admitted, "but it would have been a waste of a beautiful evening."

"Your dinner is no longer hot," Seven informed her after she was settled.

"My coffee is," she returned with a grin.

Lowering her tall frame to the ground Seven leant back against the log, moving around until she found a comfortable position. Her companion seemed to be enjoying the occasion and the former Borg was content to share the experience.

They ate their meals quickly while they were still slightly warm, not pausing to speak until the bowls were put to one side. Seven's coffee sat almost untouched between them.

"You didn't like the coffee?" Kathryn asked.

Seven considered the question, knowing the Captain's preference for the beverage.

"I do not understand the appeal," she admitted. "It seems to have an adverse effect on my digestive system."

"Your stomach is probably still a little sensitive. Maybe after you become more accustomed to solid foods, you'll find it easier to drink," the Captain encouraged, genuinely concerned by her inability to finish the brew.

"I find the flavour unpleasant," Seven added after a moment. Kathryn looked over at her crew-member.

"Some people do." She gazed down at the now cold mug of coffee. "You should have said something earlier."

Janeway moved the mug from between them and placed it with her own before rearranging her position against their backrest. Seven watched her fidget until she finally found a comfortable seat.

"Do you intend to continue towards the plain tomorrow?" The young woman asked after a period of silence.

The Captain laughed briefly before answering. "I'll wait and see what Tuvok and Neelix got up to today. I suspect they'll have a team there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Commander Tuvok indicated that his team would make camp on route to the plain," Seven clarified.

"Actually, Seven, he wasn't very specific. He avoided my queries all morning." Janeway's tone was light and she grinned slightly as she continued, "I think he's hoping I'll decide to take a break while we're here."

"He disobeyed a direct order," Seven pointed out.

"In a way he did. Tuvok and I have known each other for a long time, he knows that I know what he's up to. And we both understand his reasons for subterfuge."

"Because you are too stubborn to admit that you require recreation," Seven stated bluntly.

Kathyrn laughed loudly at the comment. "Something like that," she admitted.

The hint of a smile touched Seven's lips as she watched the Captain laugh, feeling privileged to be able to share this time with her. As she thought over their conversation, she found she understood Tuvok's attempt to allow the Captain some personal time away from Voyager. What she did find surprising was the fact that he had not suggested that himself or Commander Chakotay accompany her instead of Seven. Perhaps he had decided that she, too, needed relaxation. Regardless of his motives, she was grateful for his decision, and the Captain's.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you, Captain."

"I enjoy the time we spend together, Seven. I'm glad you came." The Captain turned to look at Seven as she spoke. The statement caused the younger woman to smile involuntarily, enjoying the knowledge that the Captain found her company acceptable.

"It's a beautiful planet. I hope the other groups have found somewhere as nice to camp as we have." The Captain shifted slightly against the log, extending her legs and leaning back so that she could look up at the stars.

Matching her position, Seven reclined with her elbows and forearms supporting her weight. She could feel the warmth of the Captain's body along the full length on one leg. The steady rhythm of her breathing barely audible over the rushing gurgle of the river. They lay like that for some time, content with their own thoughts for company. The hazy cluster of stars was almost lost in the tree line when Seven finally spoke.

"Your first name is Kathryn."

"Yes it is," the other woman replied quietly and the silence continued.

"May I call you Kathryn?" Seven asked eventually, her mind rapidly calculating the possible variables in her current situation.

Turning to face her, the Captain propped her head on one hand, resting her elbow on the log. "Would you like to?"

"B'Elanna indicated that it is appropriate to use an individuals first name when initiating a romantic relationship," Seven replied, not fully considering the Captain's likely response to her announcement until after she had spoken.

"Is that what you're doing?" Kathryn smiled as she asked the question.

"I believe so," the former Borg stated boldly.

They sat in silence, their eyes locked. Slowly the smile on Kathryn's face faded and she dropped her eyes, one hand idly drawing patterns on the blanket.

"Seven, I will not deny that I am attracted to you, but it would be wrong of me to act on that attraction," her voice was uneven as she spoke.

It took Seven some time to fully process her response. The Captain _was_ attracted to her and by her statement, Seven had to conclude that she had considered a relationship between them.

"It would be wrong of you not to," she countered. The Captain's hand paused in its dance.

Borg-enhanced fingertips moved to touch the smooth skin on the back of Kathryn's hand and both women jumped slightly at the contact. Hearing her sudden intake of air, Seven covered the small distance between them, her fingers moved along the smaller woman's arm.

Kathryn's head remained lowered and Seven brushed her lips against her temple. The pounding of her own heart was echoed by the pulse under her lips. Nervous beyond words, Seven trailed her lips along the smooth skin, kissing her again when she reached the softness of her cheek.

The blonde woman felt Kathyrn shiver as small goosebumps formed along her neck and arms. Without losing the contact between lips and skin, Seven leant closer, painfully aware of every centimetre that separated them. The scent of Kathryn's skin and hair made her stomach flutter and her skin tingled where they touched.

Afraid to continue, scared to stop, the young ex-Borg spread her fingers as they found the curve of a shoulder and the naked skin above the collar of her Captain's shirt. Unsure, nervous, hesitant, she kissed Kathryn's jaw below her ear, whispering her name ever so softly.

Kathryn lifted her head, her eyes half-lidded as she gave in to Seven's touch. Relieved, elated, captivated, the former Borg claimed the soft lips Kathryn offered her. Both women groaned softly as the kiss deepened, hands moving to claim the other.

In that instant, Seven's world stopped and time stood still. Nothing existed but the soft sweetness of Kathryn's lips, the scent of skin, the tickle of her hair against her hand.

She wanted, _needed_, to hold her, touch her, somehow get closer than their separate skins allowed them to. Frightened by the intensity of emotion, Seven pulled back. Her breathing was irregular, her pulse erratic. She wrapped her arms around her chest, the air cold against her where Kathryn's body had been.

"Seven?" A warm hand squeezed her shoulder. Seven looked up, searching for her eyes in the dim light.

"Captain!"

"Seven, I'm sorry." The voice was full of pain and regret. "It's too soon for this."

The hand on her shoulder burned and Seven wondered what it would feel like to have that hand caress her throat, her breasts, her stomach. She felt drawn towards her, as if a physical connection was the only way to express the depth of her feelings. Reaching her hand towards Kathryn where she sat beside her, Seven ran the flat of her palm over the older woman's throat, tracing her collarbone, moving over her chest towards the softness of her breast.

"Seven, stop," Kathryn spoke firmly, placing a hand over Seven's.

Drawing in a deep breath, Seven tried to speak. "Captain, Kathryn," she started, unsure how to continue.

Moving to sit upright with her back against the log, the older woman smoothed the blanket out between them.

"Seven, we need to talk."

"I do not want to talk," the young woman replied, frustrated by her inability to control her body's hormonal responses. When Kathryn touched her, she felt more complete than she could ever remember being since leaving the Borg. Yet that same contact caused her body to react in ways she was unfamiliar with and Seven found that lack of understanding frightening.

"I need to know what you're feeling."

The former Borg thought for several moments, attempting to catalogue her conflicting emotions. Hoping that by reducing them to simple adjectives, they would somehow seem less overwhelming.

"Confusion, fear, desire, happiness, disappointment... there are too many emotions to allow me to function adequately."

"I feel them all as well." The Captain's hand found Seven's as she spoke. "Those emotions are all completely natural, Seven."

As the tension gradually left her body, the blonde woman relaxed. She turned her palm over and linked her fingers with the Captain's smaller ones. This time the contact was reassuring, calming her rather than causing her stomach to waver.

"You are afraid?" Seven asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

The Captain appeared to consider the question before answering, never once breaking eye contact.

"Because I don't want to make a mistake. I can't be sure that allowing a relationship between us would be the best decision for you or for the ship, yet, I honestly don't think I would be able to prevent it."

For a moment, Seven's throat tightened as she listened to the Captain speak. Then the warmth of Kathryn's hand against her own and the caress of her fingers seemed to reach inside her and she smiled, full of her usual confidence.

"You could not prevent it. I am Borg. Resistance is futile."

Words spoken so many times in the past without thought or feeling were spoken just once with understanding and love.

The two women walked slowly back towards their camp, glances frequently exchanged, both laughing at their own uncertainty. Seven felt strangely confidant, despite the fact that their first kiss had not been as perfect as she had hoped.

Touching her lips with her fingertips, Seven tried to recall the feeling of Kathryn's lips against her own. Her recollection of the event was clouded and imprecise. The memory stirring more of an emotional response rather than a series a physical sensations.

"What are you thinking, Seven?" the object of her musings asked from beside her as they entered the light of their camp.

"I am attempting to recall the physical sensation of your lips as they touched mine," she admitted honestly.

"And?"

"I can not recall it clearly," the blonde woman answered seriously.

The Captain raised her brow and Seven realised the older woman suspected she was exaggerating.

"I am quite serious, however, if you wished to assist me to remember..." the former drone commented with an amused grin.

"Get ready for bed, Seven," Kathryn quipped, attempting to conceal her own smile.

"I will, Captain." Seven stopped as they approached the entrance to their shelter. "I do wish to kiss you again."

Hearing the petite woman move up behind her, Seven turned around.

"I'd like that too, but I care too much to risk this Seven, we have to take it slowly."

"Then I will take it slowly," she replied, already moving towards her goal.

The former drone kissed her Captain gently, savoring the taste and feel of her. Their lips moved only slightly against each other. Small kisses, each one a promise of more. Kathryn's hand cupped Seven's cheek as they moved apart, her fingers playing in the stray wisps of hair at her temple. The simple gesture seemed a blessing to Seven.

"I'm going to be a few moments out here if you want to prepare for bed," the Captain suggested. Nodding her reply, Seven disappeared into the hut, a wide smile fixed on her face.

Standing beside one of the bunks, Seven's uncertainty reclaimed her. She could hear the Captain moving quietly outside their shelter as she took care of her body's personal maintenance. Seven was at a loss as to how to proceed. She _had_ no preparations to make before retiring.

Selecting a bunk, she sat on the edge of the mattress and found it was softer than the bio-bed in sickbay where her previous attempts to sleep had been conducted. Swinging her legs onto the bed, she lay down on top of the blanket. After arranging her arms and legs neatly beside her body, she closed her eyes.

The former drone lay like that for several minutes, her processors busy studying the lack of change in her respiratory and cardiac functions. She was not asleep.

Opening her eyes, she surveyed the room around her. A beacon lit the small shelter, casting shadows about the room. Their supply crates had been stacked against the opposite wall, their packs lay beside their beds. Focusing her attention on the bunk next to hers, Seven measured the distance between them. If she were to extend her arm, it would be eight centimetres out of reach.

Standing up, Seven dragged the Captain's bunk slightly closer and reduced the beacons illumination. Satisfied with her modifications, she returned to sit on the edge of her own bed as she heard the Captain approach from outside.

Although she had no such clothing herself, Seven knew it was usual for people to change from their daily clothing into more suitable night-time attire before going to bed. As such, she had fully expected her Captain to do so. She did not, however, expect the change in attire to effect her as it did.

Kathryn stepped into the hut wearing dark blue satin pyjamas. The top dipped at the neck revealing the pale cream of her throat. Seven's breath caught as bare feet padded across the floor towards her.

Neither woman spoke as Kathryn stowed her gear and settled herself on the edge of her bed, directly opposite Seven. The young woman's stomach danced as their eyes met.

"Are you okay, Seven?" Kathryn asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, Captain. Kathryn," Seven stumbled, thinking that she was most definitely _not_ okay.

Kathryn's hand reached across the distance between them and joined with Seven's. Releasing her grip on the mattress, Seven allowed her hand to be taken. One insistent part of her demanded she increase the contact between them, while another part urged her to allow herself time to appreciate the experience. Content to let the Captain define the boundaries of their relationship for the time being, the young woman followed her lead.

Seven studied the way their hands moved together, continually caressing. She felt the emotions resonate inside her, as if their explorations communicated something beyond words.

"The joining of hands is a means of expressing affection," the young Borg stated.

"A very good means," Kathryn agreed. "Physical contact can be an extremely powerful way to communicate emotions."

"The act of copulation?" Seven asked seriously, eager to understand this facet of humanity, particularly if Kathryn was to be a part of it. She waited for her Captain to respond and was disappointed when the other woman lowered her gaze. Seven could see that Kathryn was trying very hard not to laugh and the ex-drone stiffened immediately.

"I have said something inappropriate."

"No, Seven. I'm sorry," Janeway replied quickly, clearing her throat before continuing. "Your directness is refreshing, if nothing else. Actually, I was not referring entirely to lovemaking. Simply being together like this can be just as important."

Seven believed she understood the Captain; their earlier conversations had been more than satisfying, the kisses they had shared were exhilarating, but the simple act of holding hands made Seven feel closer to the Captain than either of the former.

"I enjoy this," Seven confided.

Kathryn freed one hand and gently trailed her fingertips along Seven's cheek and jaw. Seven leaned into the contact, her eyes closing briefly as she absorbed the touch.

"So do I," Kathryn whispered.

She had closed the distance between them, her breath warm against Seven's skin. Without opening her eyes, Seven unerringly found her lips. Capturing that sweetness, the blonde woman leisurely explored their depths. Fingers caressing as lips and tongues embraced in welcome.

Losing herself in their closeness Seven moaned in protest when Kathryn moved away and was rewarded with another small kiss.

"I also enjoyed that," the former drone said playfully.

"Will you be okay to sleep here tonight?" the Captain asked after a moment. "We can return to Voyager if you'll be more comfortable in your alcove."

"That will not be necessary, Captain. I would rather remain here." Despite her apprehension, Seven was determined to remain on the surface with the Captain, whether she was successful in her attempt to sleep or not.

"I'll see you in the morning, Seven." Kathryn squeezed Seven's hands gently before releasing them.

"In the morning, Kathryn," she echoed as she watched the smaller woman crawl under the covers. Following her lead, Seven removed her shoes and arranged her form under the blanket.

Seven woke only once during the night, the initial instant of panic calmed by the gentle breathing of the woman next to her. Curling onto her side the young woman lay facing her sleeping companion.

Auburn tresses, made dark by the night, curled around her face. Her hand was tucked under her chin. One leg had escaped the covers during the night and a foot dangled from the edge of the bed.

Seven's stomach danced at the sight. She had never seen Kathryn asleep before and the former Borg was surprised by the transformation it affected. Her Captain seemed smaller somehow, almost vulnerable. Such weakness should have repulsed her; she was Borg. Instead, it stirred something deep inside her, some need to reach out and protect what was hers.

Seven watched her as she slept. Her own breathing slowing to match the rise and fall of Kathryn's chest, until sleep eventually claimed her.

When Seven awoke once more, she found their shelter bathed in sunlight.

"Good morning, Seven. How did you sleep?" Kathryn asked. Seven turned to regard the other woman. She lay in bed propped on one elbow, her head resting on her palm.

"It is oh seven twenty! I did not anticipate sleeping for such a length of time," Seven replied, surprised at having been able to remain unconscious for more than the few hours she had accomplished in the past, particularly in such unfamiliar surroundings.

"Is it that late?" the Captain asked, sitting up. "I guess we both slept in," she commented with surprise.

Removing the blanket, Seven swung her legs over the edge of her bunk and stood, preparing to start her day.

"I guess you're not one for lazing in bed," Janeway remarked.

"Captain?"

"Never mind." Sighing slightly, Kathryn stood. After stretching her back to loosen stiff muscles, the Captain turned her attention to Seven, fixing her with an odd smile.

"You're hair looks nice down," she said and turned, heading towards the shelter door.

Seven watched her go before bringing her hand up to touch her hair which had fallen loose during the night.

When Seven emerged from their hut, the sun was already visible above the valley walls, the sunlight bright even through the trees. She proceeded to organise their equipment while the Captain prepared her morning coffee. They had not yet spoken to Tuvok or Voyager and Seven was unsure what their duties for today would entail.

She had initially considered leaving her hair free from her customary bun, but as she worked she was discovering that it had the tendency to obscure her vision. Deciding that the change in style was far from efficient, she twisted her hair in a knot and secured it in place.

When all was ready, Seven walked to the river. Coffee in hand, the Captain joined her and the two stood watching the avian life-forms dive for insects on the surface. When the Captain finished the last of her coffee, it was time to start moving and Seven waited while she contacted the ship.

"Janeway to Voyager," she started opening a channel on her comm badge.

"Voyager here, Captain," Chakotay replied immediately. "I was just about to contact you," he continued.

"Oh? For what reason?"

"Long-range scans have just detected three vessels travelling at warp on a direct course for Voyager."

The Captain straightened her shoulders as her first officer spoke, her command mask threatening to return.

"Time till intercept?" Janeway demanded.

"Fifteen minutes. They do not appear to have either shields or weapons active," Chakotay responded, his voice communicating interest more than concern.

As the Commander spoke, Seven watched the change in Kathryn's face. She did not for one second break eye contact, and both her concern for the ship and her disappointment in cutting short their leave was obvious.

"Acknowledged. Stand-by Chakotay," she answered after a moments consideration.

Seven waited for the Captain to close the comm channel before speaking.

"We must return to the ship," the disappointed ex-Borg stated.

"As much as I'd prefer to stay, yes. You're free to join Tuvok or Neelix, but I could use your help at ops."

"I have no interest in joining either Tuvok or Neelix. I will accompany you back to Voyager."

The Captain silently regarded Seven. The young woman allowed the intense observation, finding it difficult to interpret the expression on her face.

"I wish we had been able to spend a little more time together, Seven," she finally said, touching her forearm briefly.

"We will have time to be together on Voyager," Seven replied logically. She also would have like to have further explored their relationship while they were alone, however, she did not see that returning to the ship would pose a significant problem.

"For the time being, I think we need to be discreet. At least until we've had the chance to adapt to this ourselves."

"You do not wish to make our relationship public?" Seven queried, a little puzzled by the need for secrecy.

"I'd like for us to have the opportunity to get to know one another without the rest of the ship keeping tabs on us."

"I fail to see why the crew should take an interest in our off-duty interaction."

"You can't be serious!" Kathryn laughed, shaking her head. "The Captain and her stunning Borg astrometrics officer. I don't even want to imagine where they will go with this!"

"It is none of their concern. If I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you, I will. I do not require their approval," Seven spoke with conviction.

The Captain was silent for a moment before she answered with a smile.

"You're right of course. Nevertheless, I need a little time to adjust to this, to us. It's new for me as well, Seven. I need to know that my becoming involved with someone will not have a negative impact on my crew."

"Then I will be discreet," Seven relented, despite thinking the subterfuge pointless.

"That's all I ask." Kathryn placed her hand once again on Seven's forearm, allowing the hand to slide along it's length until she reached her fingertips.

Through the Borg-enhanced pads on her hand and fingers the former drone could feel the Captain's pulse. Her hand was lifted as Kathryn placed a single kiss on her palm, her lips brushing the Borg circuitry. Her stomach echoed the tingling on her palm, and as the Captain released her hand and took a step away, Seven clenched her fist to capture the sensation.

Taping her comm badge once more, Janeway contacted Chakotay, informing him that they would be beaming back on board. As the transporter beam claimed them, and the river faded from view, Seven felt a moments' uncertainty at what their future on Voyager might hold.

Tightening her fist as her molecules dematerialised, she turned to watch the silver column form beside her, imagining Kathryn's smile in the haze of matter and energy.

the end.  
>August 1999.<br>To be continued in Part Four.  
>Please write and let me know what you think. I live for your approval!<p> 


End file.
